


Paradise Lost

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan does the unthinkable and Phil ends up pregnant and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Mrs. Howell’s invited us over for a little barbeque. It’s this Saturday.” Phil’s mum came in with a bag of groceries and set them on the counter. Phil, who had been texting his best friend about plans for that very same day, looked up.

“Do I have to go?” he asked with a whine.

“Don’t be rude,” his mother chastised. “Dan’s graduated from Uni and it’s their gift to him. You and Dan used to be so close. I thought you would want to support him.”

“We were close until I presented as an omega and you and Mum told me we couldn’t be around each other.”

Sheila Lester sighed because it was true. When Phil turned fourteen, he went into heat and that was the end of his childhood. “What would it have looked like if we let you run around with an alpha, an older alpha? Honey, you would never be been seen as the good boy you are. People would talk.”

“Whatever,” Phil said, rolling his eyes. “I guess I’ll go.”

“Good,” she responded in a far too chipper voice. “You’ll have fun.”

The woman set about putting the shopping away as Phil texted his friend and canceled their plans. He was being forced to attend a graduation party for a guy he hadn’t seen in years and who had ignored him even before he left. Dan Howell was no friend of his even if he had loved him since they were just out of nappies.

~(o)~

Phil stood awkwardly in front of the fence. The party was in full swing, music was playing and food had been served. He had yet to see the guest of honor but knowing Dan, and Dan’s family, it would be a spectacular entrance.

Growing up next door to each other meant that Dan and Phil, only four years apart, were constantly in each other’s homes, sharing toys, sharing babysitters, playing and fighting, crying and laughing together. Like so many childhood friendships, theirs had come to a screeching halt when Phil went into heat.

Dan had presented as an alpha at fifteen like most alphas do. As a child, he’d always been taller than most other children. Dan was more boisterous, loud and playful. His personality screamed alpha so it was no surprise when he woke with a knot that size of his fist.

Phil, on the other hand, was small for his age. Phil was playful as well, if not silly and sometimes just plain childish. He never rocked the boat. Teachers and babysitters loved him, the complacent and obedient little Lester boy. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when he suddenly fell into heat during a class trip to the beach. An omega teacher’s assistant stayed with him until his father came to pick him up.

When the heat had passed, Phil’s parents explained that he couldn’t be around alphas alone. It was for his own safety. If a true heat had snuck up on him, there would be no one there to stop the alpha.

In addition to losing the freedom to see his own friends, Phil wouldn’t finish school like Dan would. He had a tutor and online classes instead. The world had come a long away but Omegas were still second class citizens. Dan would go to Uni and Phil would take Home Economics and Child Development, classes. His mother would make sure to pass down her recipes and Dan would explore the world and find himself. Phil was stuck and Dan had everything.

Phil was bitter because even though he wasn’t allowed to be alone with Dan, they were still allowed to speak to each other. But after Phil presented, Dan would never make eye contact with him. Phil would wave over the fence and Dan would simply turn around and walk back into the house. Phil eventually gave up.

The music coming from the patio went low and Dan’s dad hushed the crowd with his hands.

“Now, for the guest of honor–my son–Daniel James Howell, the graduate!”

Dan stepped out of his house wearing his black cap and gown. The crowd cheered for him and family members rushed forward to give their congratulations and hugs. Phil remained in his spot, itching to return to his own house.

“Give this to Dan,” Sheila said, handing Phil an envelope with Dan’s name on it and probably a considerable amount of cash inside. Phil shook his head in refusal, eyes going wide with pleading. “Do it, Phil.”

The omega boy took the envelope and slowly made his way towards Dan. When their eyes finally met, Dan gave him an awkward smile.

“Hey, Phil.”

“Hi… My mom told me to give you this. Congrats…” Phil trailed off, not looking up at Dan as he handed him the gift.

“How’s it going?” Dan asked, stepping a little closer.

Phil could smell the alpha on him. Dan’s own scent mixed with cologne and shampoo. It was wonderful.

“Alright,” Phil replied, swallowing dryly.

“Good.”

The silence between them made everything all the more awkward. Dan eventually said, “I’ll see you around then.”

Phil nodded and escaped into the Howell’s home, where it was quiet, cool and empty. Phil was feeling a little ill, warm and clammy. Knowing this house as easily as his own, Phil made his way upstairs to the bathroom. After splashing his face a few times and drying himself off, he heard a knock.

“Someone’s in here,” he said to the person on the other side of the door.

“Open the door,” came the voice, strong and commanding. Phil had no choice, as much as he could resist it, he still opened the door. Standing before him was Dan. Something was off about him. Dan grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the bathroom roughly.

“Let go!” Phil resisted as Dan, using all his strength, pushed Phil into his bedroom.

“Don’t fight me!” Dan shouted at him. Dan slammed the bedroom room, locked the door and barricade them in with his wardrobe. The alpha in him had taken over. Phil’s brain finally caught up to his hormones and told him he was in heat.

So he didn’t fight. His body knew there was a suitable alpha nearby which made his muscles go weak. Phil would only do as he’s told when he’s told. He was at the mercy of Dan, his childhood friend who couldn’t stand to even talk to him.

Then Dan was on top of him, biting, scratching, and snarling “Mine.” Phil’s mind fell into a fog but it still hurt.

It hurt so much.


	2. Two

A heat will end after 36 hours or when the omega has become pregnant.

Phil woke up clear headed… and sore. When he tried to move, he couldn’t. Dan laid heavy on top of him, breathing deeply. Trying his best not to wake the alpha, Phil fought his way from under Dan and found himself naked in Dan’s childhood bedroom. It hurt to stand. It hurt to walk.

Dan stayed asleep as Phil salvaged his clothes from various parts of the room. Though he felt weak, Phil managed to push the wardrobe out of the way, sneak into the hallway and down the stairs. In no time, Phil was sneaking into his own house. The door had been left open as usual. This was a safe neighborhood after all.

Without thinking, Phil went into the bathroom he shared with his sisters and started the water. He made sure it was hot, hot enough to wash away the stench of the previous night, scratches and bite marks Dan left and the dried blood on his thighs.

Phil laid on his stomach to sleep. He dreamt of nothing. Peace came, if only for a few moments.

~(o)~

_Two Months Later_

Phil was eating breakfast and for the first time in a few weeks, it didn’t feel like it was coming back up. The alpha of his family, his mother Jocelyn, sipped at her tea as she eyed him. His sisters, Kimberly and Leah both eleven, were fighting over the last pancake. His omega mother, Sheila, was humming a soft song as she poured herself a cuppa. The sounds of his family calmed him. Normalcy fogging his brain blissfully.

“When was your last heat, Phil? It has to be months now,” Jocelyn asked, standing up and handing a plate to Sheila to wash.

“June,” he answered without looking up.

“June?” she asked surprised. “That couldn’t be.” Jocelyn took out her phone and announced, “My calendar says you haven’t had a heat since March. You _should_ have had one in June.”

“I didn’t tell you when it came,” he said in a whisper. The two girls went silent as they watched the exchange between mother and son.

“How did you hide a heat for three days, Philip?”

“It lasted for a few hours. It wasn’t hard.”

Sheila, as if springing into action, demanded that Phil and Jocelyn follow her into the next room. Omega parents always know when something is wrong with their children, no matter how they try to hide it.

“Sit,” Sheila told her son. “What do you mean it lasted a few hours?”

“It came and by the next day it was gone.”

“Philip, you’re leaving something out.”

Phil stayed silent but Jocelyn grasped his chin so that he had to look at her. “Your scent is changing. You’ve been bred, haven’t you?” Jocelyn scented her son right by his right ear then pulled away, glaring at him.

“No wonder he’s been so sick,” Sheila commented sadly. “How didn’t I see it?”

“He hid it. I didn’t even know until my boss asked if I needed a few days to guard him like I usually do.”

Phil simply sat there as they talked about him as if he were a small child or if he weren’t even there. His heart was beating quickly because his secret was out and he couldn’t pretend none of this happened. It had and he was going to be a father.

“Who is the alpha?”

“W-What?” stuttered Phil.

Jocelyn rose her voice, the alpha voice Phil always feared as a child. “Tell me this instant.”

“D…D…”

“Philip! Tell us!”

“Dan,” he said, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Howell?” Jocelyn urged.

“Yes.”

“How could you?! I thought we raised you better than this!”

Sheila was already in tears as Jocelyn scolded him for having sex outside of marriage, disobeying his parents and ruining the family’s reputation.

“He pushed me down and held me! I didn’t want it! I tried to fight it.” Phil shouted at them.

“I do not believe you! You two have always been too close and when we told you to stay away from him, you still didn’t listen. You always wanted that Howell boy and you gave him your most precious gift, your heat,” Jocelyn angrily told him. “You are not to leave this house for any reason. Do you understand?”

Phil didn’t even nod. If his mother said he wasn’t to leave, it didn’t matter if he agreed or not. He would not leave their house.

“Do you know what you’ve done?! Did you think about anyone else besides yourself? Your sisters will have to bear the shame you brought to this family. Everyone will look at us and say that we are dirty. All our hard work wasted…”

“Sorry…” Phil whimpering, wanting to crawl into a hole and escape the world forever.

“That can’t fix it this time, love,” Sheila cooed at him. Jocelyn had stomped off, heels making marks on the hardwood.

“I really didn’t mean to do this. My heat came and he was there. I didn’t know what to do,” Phil cried.

Sheila kissed his hair and rubbed his back lovingly. “I believe you but there’s nothing I can do. This is a lesson you’ve already learned, Phil. This is the plight of the Omega. Alphas do no wrong. You must take responsibility for your alpha.”

“I don’t have one,” Phil whined.

“Yes, you do. His name is Dan Howell and he’s the father of your future children.”

~(o)~

Dan was sitting across from him, glaring at him. He was dressed in black jeans and t-shirt. Mr. and Mrs. Howell sat on either side of him, the looks on their faces expressing their feelings clearly; this was Phil’s fault and they shouldn’t have anything to do with it.

“We have a problem,” Jocelyn started.

“Yes, we do,” Greg agreed, looking at his own son. “Daniel, tell them what you told me when I told you.”

Dan cleared his throat before he said, “It was the day of my party and I only talked to Phil for a few seconds before I smelled the heat on him. He walked away before I could tell him to go home. I followed him into the house, following the scent. Before I knew it, we were on my bed… He left before I woke up. His heat sent me into a frenzy.”

“So you admit to sleeping with my son?” Jocelyn asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan nodded.

“There is only one solution. I am sure we are all aware of what that might be.”

All four parents nodded. Dan looked like he could strangle Phil. Phil just wanted to hide in his mother’s closet like he had as a child, the smell of her as a comfort blanket.

“The ceremony will happen before the end of the month,” Jocelyn stated seriously.

“We have a rental property across town. They can live there,” Greg added. “Dan will work for me until he can find something better suited. For now, it will be enough to support his family.”

Dan stood up and marched upstairs. The whole group could hear when he slammed the door.

“Alphas…” Greg joked uncomfortably, shaking his head. Jocelyn smiled. Sheila and Isabelle, Dan’s mother, joined them. The tension was still heavy between the two families.

When he was younger, Phil never imagined that this would happen to him. Like many omegas, he had imagined falling love and being courted. He imagined loving his alpha showering him with praise and love. He would never think that he’d be forced into marriage by his own parents because an alpha couldn’t resist his heat. It was an unspoken norm, however. Phil wasn’t the first and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

For families with money, taking advantage of their omega children meant marrying into a fortune. For families living in poverty, having their omega children bonded to rich alphas was a dream that many worked hard to achieve. Some families even purposely sent their children into public in the midst of a heat. This was illegal though. The Lesters were strictly middle class and this had all been a terrible mistake, one that Phil would pay for. 


	3. Three

No one was invited to the wedding. None of Phil’s friends and none of Dan’s. It’s just their families; parents and siblings. After Phil signs the marriage certificate, he vomits. No one was sure if it was the baby or the marriage. It was most likely a mixture of the two.

Their wedding night was spent unpacking boxes. Their new home was a decent sized house with three bedrooms and a garden in the back. It was mostly furnished so they only brought their clothes and personal things.

Dan took one of the smaller bedrooms, giving Phil the largest one. He said nothing the whole night. Phil tried his hardest not to cry. He failed.

~(o)~

In the morning, Phil woke to the sounds of the shower running. Dan was out of bed and Phil was still in bed. Something in him told him this was wrong. Phil was up in no time. He was out in the kitchen preparing breakfast and pouring coffee for his alpha.

Dan eventually emerged from his bedroom dressed in a suit and tie to work at his father’s public relations firm. He’d mostly be fetching coffee and mail for the professionals there. Phil could tell Dan wasn’t looking forward to it by the way he buttons his cufflinks, with contempt.

“I made you breakfast,” Phil said quietly.

“I don’t eat breakfast,” Dan murmured before grabbing his keys and leaving the room. Phil followed him with a thermos of coffee.

“Coffee to go?” he suggested.

Dan glared at him as he slid on his coat. He said nothing as he opened the door to leave.

“Have a good day,” Phil tried despite the foul treatment.

The door slammed.

~(o)~

Dan didn’t come back until late that night. In the morning, he left earlier than before. Over the next two months, Dan went to work and came back so late that Phil would be asleep by then. On the weekends, he was simply never home.

Phil went to his checkups with his mum. The other couples made him sad. They were either over the moon, happy about their pregnancies and therefore sickening or they were just like him, forced into a loveless marriage. Some of the betas and omegas displayed obvious bruises on their arms and necks. Phil was thankful that Dan was neglectful instead of physically abusive. It still hurt though.

“Is Dan expecting a son or daughter?” Sheila asked Phil as they sat in the waiting room.

Phil shook his head. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen Dan in a few weeks.”

“What?”

“He’s never home. He comes home to sleep but that’s it.” Phil stroked his now obvious stomach as he spoke. “I smell someone else on his clothes when I do the wash. Funny thing is, I don’t consider it cheating.”

“Why not?” Sheila asked disbelievingly.

“We don’t love each other. We wouldn’t even be married if it hadn’t been for Mum’s pushing and Dan’s father agreeing to it all. Of course, Dan would have someone already. No wonder he hates me so much.”

“He must realize this isn’t your fault.”

Phil shrugged and readjusted to find a comfortable position. “I can’t blame him either.”

“Not really,” she smiled comfortingly. “This is human nature at its worst. He couldn’t help himself and you were too weak to stop him. And do you know who is going to suffer the most from this whole thing?”

Phil shook his head in genuine confusion.

“Your child. If Dan doesn’t love him or her because of how they were conceived, it wouldn’t be good at all.”

Phil understood. Alpha parents were the protectors of all children in the home. His child would need a loving supportive home to grow and thrive in. If Dan was absent or hurtful, the child would be socially delayed and weak in confidence. They would have less than their peers from the very start.

“Philip Howell?” a nurse’s assistant called into the waiting room. Phil and Sheila made their way back to the examination room. After the external assessment, Phil received the ultrasound.

“Your baby looks healthy. A little on the small side but that could change. Would you like to know the primary gender today?”

Phil nodded and smiled. He squeezed his mother’s hand as the anticipation hit him.

“By the looks of it, you have a little boy.”

“Wow,” Phil laughed breathlessly. “It’s a boy. _He’s_ a boy. Mummy, I’m having a little boy.”

Sheila chuckled at Phil’s reaction and wiped away a few of her own tears. “Thinking of any names, love?”

“Not yet.”

“Sheldon is always an option,” she joked. The doctor printed out a few images for Phil to keep in an envelope. Sheila took Phil out to lunch and then back home. Phil had to prepare himself, once again, for the loneliness that would soon follow.

Around seven o’clock that night, Dan came home. He’d found Phil on the couch fast asleep clutching the color 3D image of the baby. The face was still very blurry but it was enough to recognize Dan’s nose.

“Phil, wake up. Wake up,” he urged as he shook Phil gently. The omega practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of Dan’s voice.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s my house?” Dan said sassily. “What is this?” he asked holding up the sonogram.

“Charlie, Benjamin or Theodore. I can’t choose.”

Dan cleared his throat then took a seat on the sofa next to Phil. “It’s a boy?”

“Yeah. Our son,” murmured Phil softly.

“Wow…” Dan blinked and fell back into the sofa. “It’s so real now, isn’t it?”

Phil shrugged and said, “It’s been real since the morning sickness for me.”

“Oh… Sorry.”

“It’s gone now. I mostly have to use the loo a lot but I can live with it.”

Dan stared at Phil for a moment. Phil wasn’t the little kid he used to play with anymore. He was a full-grown man, an omega would soon become a parent to his child. Dan knew that Phil didn’t deserve half of what had happened in the past few months.

“I mean I’m sorry about this whole thing.”

“Oh.”

“Can I tell you something and you have to promise to understand?”

“Okay. I promise.”

Dan took a deep breath and placed the sonogram on the coffee table in from of them. With his elbows on his knees, Dan held his face in his hand. “I’ve been dating someone since the first year of Uni. His name is Jake and he’s a beta.”

“Do you love him?”

“I think so,” Dan admitted. “It feels like it.”

“Does he know about this?”

“No… I couldn’t tell him. It’s like I’m cheating on him.”

“What will you do when the baby comes, Dan?” Phil asked quietly but in an evocative manner.

“I don’t know,” Dan answered agitatedly. “You know, if it wasn’t for you, I’d be in America and not working as some bloody gofer at my father’s firm!”

“If you hadn’t raped me, I wouldn’t be stuck in this house like some fucking slave.”

“I did not rape you!” Dan shouted at him. “You asked for it!”

Phil smacked Dan across the face before running into the next room. The tears streamed down his face in torrents. Dan banged on the door, begging Phil to open it. Using his alpha voice, he demanded, “Open the fucking door now!”

Phil knew what Dan was capable of and braced himself for a punch or kick. When he opened the door, Dan pushed himself inside and grabbed Phil by his arm.

“Say I didn’t rape you.”

“You did! I told you to stop!”

“Halfway through you begged me to keep going!”

“That was the heat! You know it was!” Phil screamed tearfully. He kept screaming as a sharp pain took his abdomen and moved closer to his groin.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, panicked.

“I d-don’t know!” Phil shouted. “It hurts. Help me! It hurts!”


	4. Four

“Are you the alpha?” the doctor asked Dan who was the only other person in the private room all pregnant omegas were afforded. “I’m Dr. Shaffer.”

“Yes, Doctor. What happened?”

“The baby was in distress and it started early labor. We were able to stop the contractions.”

“Oh my god. What caused the baby to be in distress?”

“Was your partner under a lot of stress?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, he was.”

The doctor opened the chart in her hand and wrote down a few notes. She tapped the chart twice and made a noise of confusion.

“You aren’t bonded?”

“No… Why?”

“Well, during a pregnancy the bond mark can ease stress. You see, biologically the purpose of the bond mark is to ensure that the omega will always belong with the alpha. It ensures paternity or maternity. It also ensures that the alpha will care for the offspring. During a pregnancy, having a bond mark is like insurance and therefore eases the stress of expecting. The omega feels more secure with a bond mark.”

“I understand all that. We were fighting when the pains started. Isn’t that a reasonable explanation for the distress?”

“Yes, it is. But a bond mark would reduce the stress because your omega would know that no matter what his bonded alpha will always be there. So even in a fight, Phil would not have this reaction.”

“So are you saying we should bond?” Dan asked, skeptically.

“Yes, as soon as possible. The baby will not make it to term if you don’t.”

“Oh God,” Dan sighed, looking over at Phil’s sleeping form. “What if he doesn’t want to? He sort of hates me.”

“The baby will suffer. Statistically, your mate will have a stillborn if he isn’t bonded soon.”

“Is there anything else we could do?”

“No. The best way to save both their lives is to bond.”

“Phil’s life is in danger too? You didn’t say that earlier.”

“Mr. Howell, having a stillborn wreaks havoc on the body, especially for an omega. If he doesn’t succumb to complications, he’s sure to suffer from mental health issues. An omega never fully recovers from experiencing the loss of a child. Bonding is the only way.”

Dan walked toward the bed and took Phil’s pale hand in his own.

“I’ll leave you to make a decision,” the doctor said before returning the chart to it holder at the end of the bed. She left Dan and Phil alone.

~(o)~

It would be so easy, Dan thought. It would be so easy to let them both die. He could return to his life. He could be free of them both.

But the guilt of even thinking this way was already plaguing him. Dan would never admit it aloud but he loved Phil. He loved him the way you love a cousin you see every few years or maybe a much younger sibling. After they hit puberty, Dan saw that they had nothing in common. Phil wasn’t allowed to see him anymore and Dan learned to get used to being abandoned and ignored by the omegas he had been friends with. He, in turn, ignored the very same people from whom he wanted attention.

It was as if being an alpha made him unsafe, dangerous… monstrous. Dan hated the fact that mother and fathers held their children closer when they sense that he was alpha. Dan never thought of himself as violent or even impulsive but here he was, married and a father-to-be.

Phil’s hand rose up off the bed and a light groan erupted from his mouth. Dan was by his side in moments.

“You’re in the hospital. The baby was coming early but they were able to stop labor. You’ll be okay,” Dan quickly reassured him.

“What are you doing here?” Phil asked groggily. “Why do you care?”

“Phil… You were in trouble. My son was in trouble. I’m here for both of you.”

“You can go now,” Phil told him shortly. “You don’t want either of us.”

“Listen to me, okay? You will lose the baby if we don’t solidify our bond. The doctor said it’s the only way.”

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“No, it isn’t. Phil, I know you hate me and probably don’t want to be attached to me for life, but we don’t do this we’ll lose him. You’ll lose your baby.”

Phil looked up at Dan and nodded. “Okay. We can bond. He’s worth it.”

~(o)~

Phil was sent home the next day. Bonding only took place during sex when hormones were running wild. It was the best moment to bond as the couple would be connected in so many ways.

Dan started by stripping himself and Phil completely. Phil sat on the bed, covering his upper body out of modesty.

“You don’t have to hide, you know.”

Phil shrugged but kept his arms crossed over his torso and his hands on opposite shoulders.

“You never used to hide when we were kids.”

“That’s because we were kids. Now, we’re older and things are different… and bigger.”

“Okay,” Dan conceded. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Phil nodded.

“When I presented as an alpha, I prayed that you could be my omega. You were the best friend I ever had and I thought it would be so cool to live with my best friend.”

“Really?” Phil said softly.

“Yeah and when you presented as an omega, I thought it would be so perfect. We would grow up together and get married and it would be everything I ever wanted. But… But things happen and society said I couldn’t be around you anymore. After a while, I gave up.”

“I liked you too. I really liked you,” Phil said with a breathy laugh. “I thought you hated me or something.”

“Never,” Dan laughed. “When I came home from Uni and saw you, I thought about all times I wanted to talk to you and couldn’t.”

Phil giggled.

“Are you laughing at me? That’s not very nice especially since I’m completely naked and spilling my guts to you.”

“No, it’s not that. Do you know what I thought about when I saw you?”

“No, what?”

“All those times I thought about you during my heats.”

“You think about me during your heats?” Dan asked curiously. “That has to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah,” Phil sighed. “I did until the last one.” Phil ran a hand over his protruding stomach and breathed out. “He’s kicking.”

“Can I feel?” Dan asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Phil told him as he took Dan hand and pressed it to the stretched skin of his abdomen.

“Amazing,” Dan said breathlessly as the kicks vibrated to the surface. “You’re amazing.”

“Not really.”

“You aren’t covering yourself anymore.”

“Feeling more comfortable I guess…”

“Good,” Dan smiled. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Phil nodded.

 


	5. Five

“Tell me what you used to think about during your heats,” Dan said, laying Phil on his back. Phil opened his legs as he hummed and thought.

“I thought about you kissing me and touching me all over. I like to think about your big alpha hands stretching me wide open for you.”

Dan bit his lip listened to Phil’s soft voice utter such filth. Soon his hands were pushing Phil’s legs apart. Kneeling down, Dan wrapped his mouth around Phil’s small omega dick, making the other man gasp and grasp at Dan’s hair. Dan sucked and swallowed, swirled and lathed his tongue over Phil’s tip. The sounds were sloppy and dirty.

“I thought about you filling me up with your cock and feeling you deep inside me…”

Dan pressed kisses to Phil’s stomach, murmuring ‘mine,’ as he went on. He kissed and sucked at the omega’s nipples, erect pink. Dan’s mouth finally made its way to Phil’s neck, his hands laced with Phil’s through his fingers and his body grinding against Phil’s.

“Dan…” Phil moaned as Dan approached the area he’d bite to make the bond.

“Mine,” Dan whispered before pressing his lips to Phil’s.

“Yours,” Phil moaned out. The sheets beneath them would soon be soaked the though as his body prepared to take the alpha. Dan’s cock hung low and heavy beneath him while he pushed his fingers deep inside Phil, turning and twisting, looking for the omega’s spot.

Phil keened forward causing Dan to laugh out. Phil smiled and relished the feeling of Dan’s hands all over him, inside him.

~(o)~

Dan had been so gentle, so loving that it took Phil by surprise when he woke without his alpha’s arms around him or his scent saturating the air.

The sheets were covered with spots of blood. Still groggy from sleep, Phil lifted his hand to his neck and found his skin ragged and sticky. His hand came back red, blood-covered. Dan had done it. Dan had bonded with him.

A warm sensation filled his body and soon Phil realized he was smiling. Rubbing his tummy, Phil felt his world settling down in peace.

~(o)~

That afternoon, Dan returned home with a teddy bear and apology.

“I felt so horrible for leaving you like that but I couldn’t wake you up. I wanted you to sleep. It’s good for you… I bought something for the nursery…” Dan gushed and handed the stuffed bear to his mate, who had a shy smile on his own face.

“It’s perfect, Dan. Thank you,” Phil smiled. “How was your day?”

“Alright, I guess. I really just wanted to come home though,” Dan said honestly. “How was yours?”

“It was okay. I’ve been looking up baby names in the book my mum gave me.”

“Yeah?” Dan wrapped his arm around Phil’s waist, bringing the omega closer so that they were only whispering to speak.

“I like the name James.”

“That’s my middle name, you know?” Dan said, kissing the hair just above Phil’s temple.

“Of course, I know.”

Dan could hear Phil’s grin. He swore he could. “Now that we have a name for him, what will he call us?”

“I think you should be Daddy and I’ll be Papa.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Phil hummed in agreement. “I’ve made dinner. Will you stay?”

Dan pulled away from their embrace to look Phil in the eye. “I’ll always stay. Phil, I am so sorry… for everything.”

Phil shook his head, lacing his hands with Dan’s and leading him into the warm kitchen. “No more of that. Is chicken okay?”

Giggling at the sudden change in subject, Dan nodded, “Yeah, chicken’s okay. I hope you didn’t spend too much time on your feet to cook.”

“Why?”

“Well… Aren’t your feet swollen?” Dan asked knowingly.

Phil smiled because of his Alpha’s behavior, so loving and protective. “Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Sit down this instant,” Dan ordered, pulling out a chair for Phil. “I’ll serve.”

“D-Dan, you don’t have to! You’re doing too much. I’m your omega. Let me.”

Dan allowed Phil to remain standing though hesitantly stayed beside him. Phil waddled around the kitchen, casually pushing Dan out of the way when he blocked the path to the pantry or cupboard.

Dan suddenly blurted out, “Phil, I want you to know something.”

“Yeah, Dan?”

“I don’t want you to think that you owe me anything.”

“Is this about cooking? I have nothing else to do. I can’t work like this. Taking care of the house and you are the only thing I have.”

“It’s not just that… I mean that you aren’t my servant just because you’re an omega. I mean… I guess I want you to make sure that I treat you properly, the way you deserve… the way you both do.”

Phil simply nodded then began dishing out their meal. As they ate, the room remained quiet. It was peaceful. The sounds of the neighborhood filtered in through the open window above the sink. The curtain billowed inward, jostled by the wind. Dan loosened his tie and Phil rubbed his belly absentmindedly with a gentle grin.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
